Tú me perteneces
by hijadelilith
Summary: Es un fanfiction sobre Clary y Jonathan, la pareja de hermanos del apasionante libro Cazadores de Sombras. Dado que un posible encuentro sexual entre ambos nos ha hecho fantasear a muchos, decidí escribir al respecto. Apto para ser leído por todos aquellos que abrazan la idea de un placer extremo y sin limites y no se escandalizan con la idea del incesto.


Tú me pertenezco. (Fanfiction de Cazadores de Sombras)

Recostada en la cama, del antiguo cuarto de invitados de la casa de Lucke, que ahora le pertenecía, Clary vislumbró un destello plateado entre las sombras que la rodeaban. Por breves instantes aquel rayo de luz flotó en medio de la oscuridad y luego se extinguió como si nunca hubiese existido, dejándola nuevamente en penumbras. Convencida de que lo había imaginado se acurrucó en su lecho y cerró los ojos dispuesta a sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Esperaba soñar con Jace, su ángel dorado, como lo hacía casi todas las noches, pero la sorprendió el hecho de que por más que se esforzase, tal como le sucedía cuando intentaba dibujarlo, en esa ocasión tampoco ella conseguía recordar su rostro a la perfección. Por el contrario, sus rasgos faciales se difuminaban hasta transformarse en los de otro. En su mente veía el rostro de Jonathan, su hermano malvado. Totalmente frustrada, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y escrutó la oscuridad concentrándose de lleno en la simplicidad de aquel perfecto lienzo totalmente negro y vacío. Pero otra vez su mente le jugó una mala pasada. La noche era tan penetrante e intensa que le recordó a los ojos de su hermano, que eran tan negros y profundos como infinitos túneles de obsidiana.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras corría las sabanas que envolvían su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, igual que una delicada flor en capullo, y se disponía a ir a la cocina para prepararse una infusión que le permitiese conciliar el sueño y olvidar aquello que la atormentaba. Pero de pronto, su cuerpo impactó con otro, mucho más solido y ancho. Su corazón se aceleró y por un momento se alegró al imaginar que aquel le pertenecía a Jace que, como otras tantas veces, se había colado por la ventana de su alcoba, para dormir junto a ella. Solían hacerlo envueltos en un cálido abrazo. Tan puro e inocente que era casi infantil. Y no podía ser de otra manera, ya que cuando ella lo había atravesado con Gloriosa, para extinguir el mal que yacía en su interior, el cuerpo de su amado se había llenado con fuego celestial y los residuos de aquellas llamas divinas se resistían a abandonarlo. En general, aquella hoguera se mantenía dormida en el interior de Jace, pero se avivaba cada vez que ellos intentaban tocarse con más de intensidad de lo normal. Lo que era peligroso porque literalmente arderían por culpa de la pasión. Por ese mismo motivo ella se dio cuenta de que los brazos que la envolvían eran distintos a los de su amado, ya que no aspiraban a seguir las mismas pautas. Las manos de aquella figura desconocida eran fuertes y decididas y la sujetaban con firmeza por la cintura atrayéndola, como la fuerza de gravedad, cada vez más hacia su centro, en este caso hacia su cuerpo.

Fue en ese choque planificado, al menos por uno de los actores, en el que ella comprobó también que esa persona era definitivamente un hombre. Los marcados abdominales de aquel cuerpo, que se fundieron con su vientre a través de la seda del fino camisón de que llevaba puesto, así se lo indicaban. Finalmente el conocido aroma de una marcada fragancia masculina, le dio la última pista que le faltaba para descubrir su identidad. Aquel perfume era, sin lugar a dudas, el que usaba Jonathan. Ante tan sorprendente revelación ella se estremeció y el joven, viéndose expuesto, aprovechó su reacción para envestirla. La tiró sobre la cama, rápido, veloz y sigiloso como un felino, inmovilizándola completamente. Usando su cuerpo como herramienta, se posicionó sobre ella y llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca para impedir que pidiera auxilio.

Pero fue solo hasta que él estuvo completamente seguro de que su presa, aquella que durante tanto tiempo había estado acechado igual que una fiera, oculto bajo aquel negro manto de oscuridad, esperando el momento justo para atacar, estaba realmente sometida, bajo su completo dominio, que inició el ritual previo al festín. El no la "devoraría" de inmediato, no. Deseaba alargar el momento. Gozaba teniendo el control y le entusiasmaba sentir como los nervios se abrían paso a través de los poros de su hermana menor, en forma de un fino sudor frío. Pero por sobre todo, amaba oír los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

Como todo buen cazador, a Jonathan le causaba gran excitación la casería. Su pulso se había acelerado, al igual que su respiración y un subidón de adrenalina lo embargaba. Y quería seguir disfrutando de aquellas intensas sensaciones. Por eso se había prometido que aprovecharía a su presa lo máximo posible. Pensaba torturar a su hermana lentamente, en una mezcla de dolor y placer perfectamente administrados. Luego esperaría hasta que ella le suplicara piedad, antes de acabarla completamente.

En semejante estado y con un sonido casi gutural, ronroneó junto a su oído:

_-"Tranquila querida hermana. Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño, si tu me prometes no ponerte a gritar en cuanto aparte mi mano de tu boca__.__"__-_Clary no confiaba en él. Sabía que el hecho de que se quedara completamente muda no implicaría que Jonathan respetara el trato. Pero aun así, asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Su hermano apartó lentamente la mano de su boca y aflojó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre ella con el peso de su fornido cuerpo. Entonces Clary aprovechó para intentar liberarse, logrando zafarse a medias de su prisión. Sin embargo, el joven era mucho más fuerte y rápido, por lo que en menos de un santiamén arremetió contra ella nuevamente y "nuevamente" la inmovilizó.

En ese nuevo ataque, las piernas de Clary, totalmente desnudas, quedaron abiertas de par en par, ubicadas a ambos lados de las caderas de su hermano y su camisón se le subió casi hasta la altura de la cintura, dejándola aun más expuesta ante él.

Y aunque el muchacho estaba totalmente vestido, ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba a raudales de su cuerpo, y que la quemaba como si ella fuera una estrella envuelta en despiadadas lenguas de fuego que la iban consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Se notaba que su endemoniado hermano estaba disfrutando todo aquello, porque sonreía lobunamente, mientras el blanco de sus perfectos dientes relucía en la oscuridad.

-_Eres una niña mala Clarissa.-_Soltó en un suave murmullo_- El hecho de que te hiciera prometer que no gritarías cuando te soltara implicaba también que no intentarías zafarte__._

_-Pues debiste ser mas especifico entonces-_Escupió ella con su rostro enrojecido y enfebrecido por la cándida lucha.

-_Quieres que sea mas especifico__.__ Muy bien, lo haré. Te diré para qué estoy aquí entonces_.-Dijo y sin mas preámbulos le preguntó- _¿Te acuerdas aquella noche en Italia en la que me dijiste que tú no pertenecías a nadie?_-Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Aquella noche Jonathan le había confesado, en respuesta a una pregunta que ella le había hecho anteriormente, que él le pertenecía. Y había deseado que su hermanita también confesara sentir lo mismo por él. Pero ella le había dicho firmemente que no le pertenecía a nadie, excepto a ella misma.-_Bueno_-Continuó antes de que ella pudiese contestarle-_En ese momento me enfadé contigo por tu respuesta. Aun más que si hubieras asegurado que le pertenecías al imbécil de Jace. Pero ahora entiendo por qué_ _dijiste aquello. Es porque todavía eres una niña casta y pura. Una verdadera virgen._

- _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-_Preguntó su hermana con enfado. No le gustaba hablar del hecho de que todavía no había tenido su primera vez, cuando casi todos los adolecentes que la rodeaban ya lo habían hecho. Incluso el que ahora era su novio. Pero su hermano no lo había dicho con la intención de ofenderla. Al contrario, parecía que él apreciaba que ella fuese virgen y hasta se lo agradecía y se sentía feliz por ello.

-_Lo tiene todo que ver Clarissa._ –Respondió y luego recitó-"_**Un jardín cerrado es lo que eres tú mi hermosa hermana. Con tierras totalmente vírgenes, fértiles e inexploradas**__**.**__**" **__Dichoso de aquel que pueda ingresar en el y logre despertar aquellas semillas que aun permanecen dormidas, haciéndolas florecer y convirtiéndose en el eterno dueño de sus fragancias.__-_Aunque por sus venas corría sangre de demonio, Clary debió reconocer que Jonathan tenía facultades poéticas.-_Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que tú no puedes pertenecer a alguien porque aun nadie te ha poseído. Pero esto está a punto de acabarse. Porque voy a ser yo quien ingrese en aquel jardín cerrado hermana__.__ Y una vez que lo haga me convertiré en tu único dueño y entonces ya no podrás decir que no le perteneces a nadie, porque me pertenecerás a mi_.-Una llama de fuego verde danzó dentro de los ojos de Jonathan por un momento y Clary captó la intensidad de su color, antes de que su antigua negrura volviera a eclipsarlos por completo. Y se maravilló al descubrir que aquel matiz era igual al de sus ojos. Tonalidad que los de Jonathan tendrían sin no hubiera sido envenenado, desde el momento en el que fue concebido, por la sangre maldita de Lilith. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera aparecido, aunque sea por un instante, indicaba que tal vez aquel joven no era un completo demonio. Tal vez no toda su humanidad se había extinguido. Por primera vez, Clary no lo miró como un monstruo, sino como un hombre.

Y Jonathan interpretó ese gesto como un incentivo, como una señal de que ella había decidido aprobar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Entonces comenzó a besarla. Y Clary no se resistió, porque su hermano tenía razón. A ella le gustaba lo que él le hacia y extrañamente también le encantaba lo que le decía. A pesar del vinculo filial que había entre ellos. Aunque en realidad la joven ahora se preguntaba si ¿ese vínculo fraternal existía porque ella así lo sentía o porque se lo habían impuesto? ¿Era un vínculo real y propio o un sentimiento ajeno e inexistente? Porque después de todo, el hecho de que "no sea correcto" mantener relaciones sexuales con los hermanos u otros miembros cercanos de la familia, era una directriz del pensamiento de la sociedad moderna, fuertemente católica y moralista. Y en el pasado aquellas situaciones formaban parte de la cotidianidad y estaban bien vistas porque también la comunidad así lo establecía. E incluso aquel precepto no solo determinaba que la iniciación sexual debía ser con un pariente sino que además procrear con los hermanos, primos u otros familiares era bueno porque así se mantenía la pureza de la sangre. Como sea, aunque Clary no abrazaba ninguna de esas ideas y concepciones sobre el incesto, ni pasadas ni presentes, ellas podrían servir para explicar su reacción. Empero, la razón principal por la que ella se había rendido finalmente a su hermano era porque se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo veía ni lo sentía como tal. Ellos no se habían criado juntos, ni habían compartido las mismas vivencias y enseñanzas. Ni siquiera habían sido educados por los mismos padres. Eran dos personas completamente distintas entre si. Y aun cuando llevaran la misma sangre, su ADN no era en su totalidad exactamente igual, si se consideraba que había también sangre de demonio en Jonathan y que por las venas de ella corría más sangre de ángel de lo habitual. Por lo tanto ¿Qué les impedía compartir un momento de intimidad sexual, cuando al fin y al cabo eran solo un hombre y una mujer por sobre todo?

Así que continuo sediento mientras Jonathan besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueaba lentamente, produciéndole placenteros escalofríos que recorrían de punta a punta su cuerpo. Desde allí él descendió, sin dejar de besarla, ahora con más ahínco y desesperación. Sus labios eran salvajes potros carmesíes, trotando por la blanca ladera de su cuello, dejando profundas huellas y marcas impresas en el.

Tal como el joven lo había anticipado, las sensaciones ambiguas de dolor y placer se mezclaban en perfecta armonía en el cuerpo de su hermana. Lo sabía al contemplar su hermoso rostro relajado y al escuchar aquellos intensos gemidos cuando había algo que la aplacaba o la alteraba demasiado. Y ambos estados eran buenos, porque todo lo que él hacia para provocarlo, estaba hecho en su justa medida.

Después de un momento sus labios estaban posados sobre los de ella. Ambas bocas encajaban a la perfección y se fundían en un largo beso de pasión. La lengua del muchacho penetró en la boca de Clary y se entrelazó con la de ella, en una intrincada lucha, mientras gemían a la par. El acabó el beso con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de su hermana y una fina línea de sangre rubí brotó del minúsculo corte que se le había producido. El lamió la sangre mientras sus negros ojos brillaban, como esmeraldas negras recién pulidas, a causa de la excitación. Mientras sus manos, ásperas por las cicatrices que las runas le habían dejado, trazaron nuevas y extrañas figuras invisibles sobre la piel candente del cuerpo de su hermana, abriéndose paso a través de la casi translucida tela de su camisón, hasta que finalmente aquel quedó totalmente desecho.

Clary no llevaba sostén, así que con facilidad y sin obstáculos, una de las manos del muchacho se posicionó firmemente en su ceno, encerrándolo con fuerza bajo una jaula de dedos. La otra mano en cambio, había empezado a descender por el curvilíneo sendero nevado que era su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su muslo donde, al igual que un árbol plantado en terreno fértil, sus dedos se enterraron en la piel echando raíces en cinco diferentes direcciones.

Poseída por el dolor y el deseo ella lo despojó de la camisa que cubría su torso arrancándola por completo de un solo tirón. Jonathan sonrió en señal de aprobación. Le gustaba que actuara con rudeza. Pero tampoco quería que se descontrolara demasiado porque ante todo ella seguía siendo la presa y él el cazador. Aquel que mantenía la fuerza, mientras ella debía permanecer en sumisión. Así que él mismo comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, al tiempo que desabotonaba el único botón que impedía que su miembro erecto aflorara por completo. Y finalmente aquello sucedió. Y la joven lo sintió extendido en todo su esplendor sobre sus bragas. Fuerte, tieso, macizo. Tan duro y caliente como una barra de hierro recién sacada de las brazas.

Aun más exaltada, soltó un pequeño gritito que, sofocado por el ardor que la embargaba, sonó más bien como un quejido. Entonces Jonathan desgarró su ropa interior, descubriendo el "vello" campo de finas briznas cobrizas que bajo aquella se ocultaba.

Pero lejos de arremeter de lleno en su interior, como Clary lo había supuesto, él comenzó a descender, en una avalancha de besos, lengüetazos y mordiscos hacia su sexo. Y allí se detuvo admirando por un momento con verdadera hambre depredadora. Era evidente cuando la deseaba. Se inclinó un poco más aspirando su aroma profundamente.

-_Hueles estupendo Clarissa_-Aseguró en un murmullo y la húmedad brotó desde su interior de su sexo mojándolo.

Entonces Jonathan comenzó a deslizar su lengua por aquellos nuevos labios, más carnosos, tiernos e hinchados que los de la boca de la joven. Zigzagueó sobre su clítoris y lo succionó con su boca unas cuantas veces, mordisqueándolo también muy suavemente. Y lo hizo hasta que ella llegó al clímax justo. A aquel punto de descontrol y lujuria desenfrenada en el que ya no podía pensar con claridad, ni mucho menos manejar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Gemía, se removía, y se estremecía dando pequeños espasmos mientras le suplicaba que parara porque no sabía que sería capaz de hacer si él continuaba así. En respuesta, el joven succionó su clítoris con más fuerza y ella puso su mano en la cabeza de aquel, hundiendo con fuerza sus dedos entre sus cabellos, que ondulantes y mojados, parecían hermosas cascadas de plata. Hasta que finalmente ella explotó, en un mar de agua y fuego, que se abrió camino, descendiendo precipitadamente, desde su interior hacia su exterior. Lejos de apartarse, Jonathan bebió con avidez del preciado elixir que brotaba del precioso cáliz de su hermana, hasta que no quedó nada de aquel.

_-¿Lo disfrutaste?-_Preguntó con voz ronca y excitada, mientras ella lo cubría con una mirada de esmeraldas, que reflejaba aprobación. Los ojos de su hermana eran tan enormes, verdes y brillantes que destacaban de su pequeño rostro pálido, al igual que sus alborotados cabellos rojizos, totalmente desparramados, destacaban sobre las blancas almohadas. Esa imagen bastó para que el miembro de Jonathan se envarara aun más y Clary sintió deseos de tocarlo. Y lo hizo.

Primero, deslizó su delicada mano de ángel por la torturada espalda del demonio. Acariciando con sus finos las cicatrices que antaño Valentine había dejado sobre la piel de su hermano para castigarlo. Jonathan se estremeció levemente.- _"Quizá esas viejas heridas aun le provocaran dolor"-_Pensó ella. Y esa idea, la de ser ella quien le hiciera sentir a él un poco de dolor esta vez, avivó la excitación que había quedado adormecida después de tener su primer orgasmo. Y le dio el valor que necesitaba para cambiar el curso de su trayectoria. Su mano pasó de su espalda a su vientre y de allí bajo hasta su miembro. Allí, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a el, mientras su mano se movía con suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que hicieron que el calor emanara de la piel del demonio y ardiera sobre ella con la misma intensidad que las llamas del infierno.

_-¿Quieres que te lo haga Jonathan? Que te practique sexo oral también.__-_Le preguntó de pronto. Y ese repentino valor que había adquirido le sorprendió a ambos.

_-Oh Clarissa! No te imaginas cuando deseo que me folles con esa boquita casta tuya_.-Le respondió con una voz que reflejaba toda una emoción contenida por años. ¿Cuántas veces él habría fantaseado con esa situación?-_Pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco mas. No nos queda demasiado tiempo antes de que esa entrometida de Jocelyn despierte y venga a verificar que todo marcha bien en la alcoba de su angelical niñita__.__ Y todavía no te he hecho lo que realmente importa. _

_-Lo sé, tienes razón.-_Dijo ella algo desanimada. En verdad había abrazado la idea de devolverle el favor a Jonathan y hacerle sentir el mismo placer orgásmico que ella había experimentado.-_Aunque la verdad es que podrías haberme raptado en la calle y haber abierto un portal que nos trasladara a algún lugar alejado donde podríamos haber follado más tranquilos.__-_Le recriminó-

_-__Podría haberlo hecho, es cierto.-_Acordó_-Pero debes reconocer__,__ querida hermana menor, que la idea de colarme a hurtadillas en tu cuarto en medio de la noche para pervertirte totalmente y así poder robar tu castidad, mientras nuestra ingenua madre dormita tranquilamente en la alcoba de junto__,__ es una idea realmente seductora y sobre todo es mucho mas excitante que tu propuesta anterior.-_En el pasado Clary no hubiera utilizado la palabra "seductora" para definir esa escena precisamente. Tal vez "perversa" y "enfermiza" habrían sido las clasificaciones que hubiera empleado. Pero en ese momento, en el estado de calentura en el que se encontraba, reconoció que Jonathan tenía razón. Y él, sin más retraso, envolvió con su propia mano la de ella, que aun seguía masturbándolo diestramente, y la condujo para que colocara su miembro en la apertura de su vagina. Y entonces, al igual que la llave maestra que encaja en todas las cerraduras, la penetró.

Hasta entonces Clary no se había quejado demasiado del dolor que le había impartido su hermano, porque inmediatamente aquella incomoda sensación quedaba solapada por oleadas de intenso placer. Pero en ese momento lo hizo.

-_Duele-_Murmuró. Y su hermano, que hasta el momento se había dejado llevar por el deseo descontrolado y por la pasión desenfrenada que le producía poseerla, y como si por un momento se volviera compasivo, disminuyó la intensidad de sus envestidas, cambiándolas por movimientos más suaves y moderados. Clary los sintió como caricias que aminoraban su dolor, pero después de un rato, cuando aquel desapareció por completo, esas caricias ya no le resultaron suficientes. Entonces ella misma comenzó a arremeter contra él moviéndose con mayor rapidez y acentuación. Tentando al diablo que habitaba las oscuras moradas del corazón de Jonathan para que volviera a aparecer.

-_Veo que te recuperaste muy rápido_-Observó él.-_Mucho mejor para mí, porque ya no podía contenerme más__._

-_Pues no lo hagas-_Dijo ella. Y una sonrisa de autentica maldad se formó en los labios de él, que gruñó junto a su oído.

- _Clarissa Ahora_ Le _-_ advirtió _prepárate __- __porque voy a follarte tan duro para volver a rogarme clemencia. Pero en este momento que tendrá. Y no me détendre varilla "fin" de usted. En cuanto a este IM Llena completamente._

Y así fue como sucedió. Su miembro la envistió de tal forma que parecía que iba a traspasar su cuerpo, como si estuviese hecho de papel. Mientras su boca besaba, lamía, mordía con brusquedad e intensidad sus pezones erectos y ella suplicaba que se detuviera, sin saber si lo deseaba realmente en verdad. Porque había algo de ese masoquismo salvaje, que le gustaba también. Por fin, después de un rato, de placer extremo y sufrimiento desmesurado, ella sintió como su cuerpo experimentaba el más terrible y placentero orgasmo. Sentir aquel magma ardiente haciendo ebullición de su interior del cuerpo de su hermana, mientras su miembro bloqueaba la única salida que aquel tenía para escapar, hizo que Jonathan también se corriera dentro de ella. Y en aquel momento, de intensa y acentuada conexión, en el que sus respectivos fluidos entraron en contacto, los ojos de Clary se oscurecieron tornándose completamente negros como si fueran ónices, mientras los de Jonathan se volvieron totalmente verdes, de un matiz tan intenso y vivo como el color de las esmeraldas. Clary sintió como las tinieblas envolvían y corrompían su alma y alteraban sus emociones, mientras que el corazón de Jonathan se empapó de luz por primera vez y una sorprendente paz lo embargó. Y así el ángel se volvió demonio y el demonio se volvió ángel. Pero la transmutación duró lo que sus orgasmos y después desapareció. O al menos, uno de los dos volvió a ser lo que era antes de que aquella transposición se produjera. Mientras que el otro siguió manteniéndose inmutable.

Una amplia sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su hermoso rostro, rompiendo la armonía de sus perfectos labios, cuando aquellos negros ojos se enfocaron en el y lo eclipsaron con sus sombras. Más su corazón, aleteó desenfrenado en su pecho, como un ave en el interior de su prisión, cuando escuchó nuevamente su voz:

-Ahora si puedes estar enteramente complacido con lo que hiciste, porque indiscutiblemente, Yo te pertenezco a ti hermano.


End file.
